For example, spectacles for the aged are usually carried about and worn only for reading. Accordingly, various spectacle frames have heretofore been proposed which are portable with convenience.
From the viewpoint of foldability to a small size, a spectacle frame is known which is foldable at three points as seen in FIG. 1 and which comprises a pair of lens frames hingedly connected together at the midportion therebetween, and temples of a minimum length to support the lens frames on the wearer free of trouble, i.e., a length slightly longer than the lateral width of the lens frames.
The hinge between the lens frames is so constructed that bridges 8, 8 projecting from the inner portions 2b, 2b of the respective lens frames are movable about a vertical pivot pin 16 as shown in FIG. 8. The spectacle frame therefore has the problem that although it is inwardly foldable to a reduced size to the greatest possible extent, the temples 6, 6 are opposed to each other to make the folded frame bulky as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. Consequently, a case used for accommodating the spectacles also becomes bulky, bulging the pocket of a garment when the case is placed therein.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above problem.